Sonic Tournament
by Sonic2598
Summary: the Sonic gang in a fighting tournament, fighting for the grand prize, what is it? find out what, DISCONUTIUNED
1. The Idea

Sonic Tournament

It was a peaceful day in the city of station square, Sonic, Gerald & Rouge were…..At the president's office talking with the president himself, 'Okay sir you got us here today, what's on your mind, Asked Gerald 'well I called you three here personal today to let you know that I'm creating the first ever fighting tournament here in Station Square, and I would like you three to participate in it' said the president 'Hmm, what the grand prize?' asked Rouge 'a Chaos Emerald' Said president, Sonic & Rouge liked the idea, but Gerald on the other hand 'What you got to be kidding, all this for one Emerald, Come on' Said Gerald 'okay how bout this, the winner of the Tournament will get the Emerald, and $20.000 cash' said President 'okay I'm in' said Sonic 'you can count me in' Said Rouge 'well Gerald are you in?' asked the president 'when does it start?' asked Gerald 'in three days' said the president 'you'll have my answer before it begin, I'll think about it' said Gerald, 'well I hope to see you there, good luck to you all' said the President.

After having the meeting with the president the trio head outside, Rouge was the first to talk 'you know I can't wait to win that Prize that emerald and the cash is coming home to mama' said Rouge 'hold on Rouge remember who your going up against, you dealing with blue dude with the attitude' said Sonic 'we'll see. Hey Gerald. Why you quiet?' asked Rouge 'ah, no reason' said Gerald 'are you in or out of the tournament?' asked Sonic 'I don't know I'll think about it' Said Gerald 'think about what? It's $20.000 and a Chaos Emerald, or are you afraid that you might face me?' asked Rouge 'uh no it's just….' 'AWW your worried that I will get hurt' said Rouge

The trio then headed to Green hills then headed to Green hills where they met up with their friends, 'so how it go' Asked Tails 'well the pres said that there's a fighting tournament going on and he wants us to enter' said Sonic 'a fighting tournament, what's the prize' asked Knuckles 'A Chaos Emerald, and $20.000' said Gerald 'you son of a onion, where do I sign?' said Knuckles 'your entering it' asked Gerald ' oh yeah aren't you?' asked Knuckles 'no I'm not' said Gerald 'what, how can you turn down this once in a life time chance to strike it big' Asked Tails 'because this is a waste of time for me'

Said Gerald, as soon as he said that, that caught the whole gang's attention, including Rouge & Amy, Sonic was the first to speak up 'what did you say' 'I said this is a waste of time' said Gerald 'you know maybe we should find out' said Amy 'don't try it guys, you'll be beaten easily by me' said Gerald 'let's try it then big boy' said Rouge so every circled around Gerald, Knuckles was the first to attack but Gerald kicked him away, one by one they come at him with attack but he kicks and punches them down, they get up and keep attacking but Gerald is too quick and strong, he trips Sonic to the ground, after bout 15 minutes of fighting everyone was lying on the ground from exhaustion, 'okay you proven a point, so are you going to change your mind' asked Sonic 'yes I will join' said Gerald 'good so good luck to our all' Said Knuckles

I just wanted to create a fighting story that all

Next chapter is day one

Read and review


	2. Shadow VS Orchid

Sonic Tournament part 2

The big day has come over and at least 13 including the Gerald and the gang, the fight is taking place at the S.S Arena, in was a sold out event, fan entered the arena in excitement, before the tournament began the fans got a chance to meet and greet the fighters, they signed autographs, took pictures, and gave short interviews,

After all of that was set and done, the time has come to start the event, all the fans took to their seats and waited for the first fight to begin, just then the president came out to address the fans

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first annual fighting tournament here in the great city of station square, before we begin our event let me explain the rules: two fighters will be drawn randomly to compete against each other, the winner of each match moves on to the next round, and faces another opponent, until they are only two fighter left, and they will go one on one for the grand prize of one Chaos Emerald & $20.000 Cash. ARE YOU READY!!?'

everyone was shouting yes, so after the explanation for the event the announcer draws out two cards from the bin randomly, she looks at the card (that's right it's a female) and shout in the microphone 'First up Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Black Orchid' as soon as she say that everyone back stage was laughing at Shadow '"LOL" Shadow gotta fight Orchid, hey Shad don't let her kick your ass' Said Gerald 'shut up you guys, I'm not going to let a girl beat me' Said Shadow as he walk to the squared circle Shadow looks to see Orchid already there, she the says 'my, my Shadow a little nervous I see' 'whatever Orchid I'm taking you down' said shadow

'Are you ready. FIGHT'

with that the battle begin Shadow and Orchid come out punching and kicking, Shadow lands a few shot to Orchid ribs, she favors them but she comes back by split kicking shadow on his knee, he kneeled on one knee trying to get up but he couldn't put any pressure and his injured left knee 'oh fuck I can't move, my knee is killing me' Said Shadow just then Orchid ran towards Shadow getting ready for an attack, but then Shadow used all of his strength and got up and quickly super kicked Orchid in the face before she attacked him, she fell like a sack of potato, shadow looked to see if she was okay, She was out

'here is Your Winner Shadow the Hedgehog'

Shadow has won but he went over to check on Orchid who slowly recovers from the super kick, Shadow then says 'are you okay' Orchid smiled at him and said 'you're a great fighter, I guess I was wrong about you, maybe those skills you have might be good for something else' 'like what' 'you know (winks)' So Shadow helps Orchid to the back, the crowd was cheering for Shadow and as well for Orchid,

So Shadow moves on

Stay tune for the next fight


	3. Sliver VS Amy

Sonic Tournament part 3

So far only one fighter has moved on to the next round and that is shadow with his victory over Orchid, the next fight is about to take place, the announcer draws out a pair of cards with the fighter's names on it 'The Next match is Amy Rose VS Silver The Hedgehog'

"Backstage"

'OHHH SHIT SILVER, YOU GOTTA FIGHT AMY' 'Ah, this was a great idea joining this is funny as hell' 'Hey why do I have to fight her, if should be Sonic' hey if it was me, I easily would win, now quit stalling and get a move on, make sure Amy don't beat your Ass' Said Knuckles 'oh god I hope you face Rouge' Said Silver To knuckles 'Hey'

Silver make his way to the squared circle, a very nervous Amy comes out as well, as she looks at Silver, she thinking 'oh no I can't fight him, I just can't' Said Amy 'oh damn she's not making a move, she can't just forfeit, I'll be embarrassed I got you think of something to get her to attack' said Silver

"Backstage"

'Dude what the fuck she's not fighting' Said Sonic 'I got an idea' said Gerald 'you do what?' asked Sonic 'I'm gonna make her attack, where the speakers system around here?'

asked Gerald 'it's behind those curtains, your not gonna?' asked Sonic 'Oh Yeah' said Gerald, Gerald then head to the speaker system and switches it on he then plugs a microphone into the unit he put it full blast and say 'YO AMY SILVER SAY YOU CAN"T FIGHT WORTH A DAMN'

'ringside'

'what was that? Asked Silver

G: that right Amy Silver said that, he also said that that you're a whore

A: So that what you think of me, after I tried being nice to you

S: it's not what you think

A: your lying, I don't like that Silver and now you must pay

And the fight begins (finally) Amy charges at Silver with her hammer and swaged it at him, but she missed, Silver is now dodging all of her attacks 'what's she trying to do kill me?' asked Silver while dodging the attacks, suddenly Amy Kicked Silver to the ground she was going in for the kill with her hammer but then Silver saw an opening for an attack and took it he kick the hammer off her hands and he kicked it at her before it landed on the ground, the hammer hit her hard on the head on she fell down 'oops' was all that Silver could say

'Here is your winner Silver The Hedgehog'

Silver won the battle but he felt that it was wrong to fight Amy, he went by her side to see if she was okay, she awoke to see the same Hedgehog that knock her out, silver was a little nervous cause he taught that Amy was still Mad, but she wasn't, she just smile at him and said 'sorry that I went crazy on you, I didn't mean to' Said Amy 'you know I didn't say that, I like you, your cute' Said Silver, Amy blushed a little at the comment, she stood up with the help of Silver and returned to the back, with thunderous cheers

Silver is moving on, who will he face?

The next fight in the chapter


	4. Blaze VS Tails

Sonic Tournament part 4

Now there are two fighters that are moving on to the second round Shadow & Silver

Who will join them? The announcer draws out a pair of cards with the names on it

'The next match, will be Tails Prowler VS Blaze the Cat'

"Backstage"

'oh no I can't fight Blaze, she toast me' Said Tails 'hey don't worry T she not going to hurt you' Said Gerald 'I know that It's just that' 'your afraid I might burn you' Said Blaze 'AH Blaze' said Tails who was nervously backing away from Blaze, she just walk up to him slow and she said 'hey you don't have to fight me, just forfeit' said Blaze 'but I can't do that' said Tails 'why cause I'm a girl' said Blaze 'Uh no it's just…' 'oh I see you don't want to lose to me' said Blaze with a smirk 'But Blaze' said Tails 'see you out there Tailsy' Said Blaze he had no choice he had to fight Blaze, to keep his pride

Both Tails & Blaze were in the squared circle, Tails is very nervous cause of Blaze, he never fought before in his life, Blaze on the other hand kind of felt bad for him, knowing that he doesn't want to quit so he has no choice

Are You Ready? FIGHT!!

The battle begins, Blaze shoots fireballs from her hands, Tails just dodges every attack, Blaze shouts at him 'Hey come on fight me Tails' just then Blaze caught Tails on trips him to the ground she then gets on top she has a evil smile on her face 'sweet dreams Tails' Said Blaze, he just covers him face with hand hoping that Blaze won't hit him in the face, but Blaze didn't hit him in the face she didn't even hit him anywhere she just move closer to him and she….kiss him on the cheek and he passed out, 'got ya' Said Blaze

"Here is your Winner Blaze the Cat"

Blaze took a bow and went over to help Tails who still hasn't recover from the "kiss of death" 'you know you look cute when you're sleeping' said Blaze to Tails; she then carries him to the back.

As she got there while holding Tails in her arms, she was greeted by her friends

'Nice job out there Blaze' Said Gerald 'Thanks, but I still feel bad for doing that to Tails, now he going to feel embarrassed for the rest of his life' said Tails 'he won't remember' Said Sonic 'as long as no one tells him he lost to a girl' said Shadow who was having a laughing fit.

So Blaze moves on but who will she face

Stay tune

The next fight in the chapter


	5. Sally VS Wave

Sonic Tournament part 5

Let me recap for you all, so far only 3 fighters are moving on Shadow, Silver and Blaze, who will join them next? It time for the next fight.

The announcer then draws out another pair of cards and shouts in the microphone 'Next Match, Sally Hattrell VS Wave the Swallow'

"Backstage"

'oh right I'm next wish me luck Gerald' said Sally 'you got it Sal' Said Gerald, Sally then runs to the square circle, then Wave comes out as well. She then says to Sally 'so you're the girl I have to beat, this should be easy, said Wave 'is that what you think?' asked Sally 'that's what I know? replied Wave.

"Are you ready? FIGHT!!

The battle starts, they waste no time kicking and punching each other, kick for kick, punch for punch, blow for blow, Sally was focused she was timing all of her attacks and knowing when to block, wave couldn't believe it 'it can't be, how is she winning' Said Wave, just then Sally charged at Wave and delivered and swift kick to her head, Wave stumble a little before hitting the ground, Sally won, that's what she thinks Wave got up and tackled her to the ground, she was on top of her 'now you made me angry' said Wave 'Next I'll make you a dead one' Said Sally who grabbed her neck while on the ground she gets on her feet while grabbing a hold of Wave's neck, she then gives her a backward spin kick to her face, wave when down like a sack of potatos and she didn't get up

"Here is your winner Sally Hattrell"

Sally won, she raised her fists in the air for victory, she also waved to the crowd as they cheered for her, she returned backstage leaving Wave in the middle of the ring, she was greeted by her friends, 'Hey Sal that was amazing you did great' Said Sonic 'Thank, but I tell you it wasn't easy, when I kicked her down, and she charge at me and tackled me down I taught I had no chance, but that backward spin kick that Shadow taught me really paid off, Thanks Shadow' Said Sally 'hey no problem, but if you face me next, I won't go easy on you' said Shadow 'I know (winks)' said Sally

Sally is moving on, will she face Shadow in the next round?

The next fight in the next Chapter


	6. Storm VS Gerald

Sonic Tournament part 6

Now it is 4 fighters that are moving on, Shadow Silver Blaze & Sally who will join them then next fight, up next

Announcer draws the cards and shouts in the microphone 'next fight is Storm the Storm the Albatross VS Gerald Rogan'

"Backstage"

'well Gerald it's time to find out if you really got what it takes' Said Sonic 'I'll show you, what I'm made of, and at the finals I'm taking it all' Said Gerald

Storm was already in the square circle waiting for Gerald 'come on Gerald I'm gonna pound ya into tomorrow' said Storm, just then music starts to play from the speakers in the arena (john cena The time is now) as he come out to the ramp he stands near the entrance with his head down wearing a baseball cap he then looks up walks with a purpose to the square circle and he's pointing at Storm while walking down the ramp, as he enters he pumps up the crowd as they get ready for the fight

"Are you ready? FIGHT'

Gerald doesn't waste no time he spears Storm to the ground and throws punches at his face, storm was trying to cover up but it was no use, Gerald picked Storm apart, kicking him punching him, then he picked up Storm on put him on his shoulders and slammed him with a FU, but he wasn't done he then perform an STFU on Storm, he was screaming in pain Gerald shouted 'TAP' storm had no choice he tapped out.

'Here is your winner Gerald Rogan'

Gerald was pumped up the crowd was intensified by Gerald, storm couldn't get up he had to be carried out by a Stretcher, Gerald just smile at Storm as he was wheeled away

Gerald then return backstage, he went up Sonic and said 'see, no problem' Sonic was stunned 'dude you might of killed Storm look at Wave' Said Sonic, Gerald look at wave who is very shaken up, 'that the name of the game Sonic, yo ither go big, or go home' said Gerald

Gerald moves on to the next round after destroying Storm, can anyone stop him

The next fight in the next Chapter!


	7. Sonic VS Jet

Sonic Tournament part 7

So far only five fighters are moving on Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Sally and (your boy) Gerald, only two fights left in the first round, who moving on next

The announcer draws out another pair of cards ands shouts in the Microphone 'next fight Jet The Hawk Vs Sonic The Hedgehog'

"Backstage"

'Well Gerald you won your match, now I must do the same' Said Sonic 'you do that Sonic' said Gerald, just then an angry Jet comes walking up to Gerald's face, he was pissed 'as soon as I get done with Sonic, you will pay for what you did to Storm' Said Jet 'you want some, come get some' Said Gerald

After having a confrontation with Gerald, Jet headed to the squared circle where Sonic was waiting for him, 'and I taught you were the legend of speed' said Sonic 'as soon as I kick your ass, I gonna enjoy ripping your brother apart for what he did to Storm' Said Jet

"are you ready? FIGHT!!!

The battle begins Sonic uses him speed to attack Jet, but he too he quick he times his attacks against Sonic he kicks him to the ground, he try to land a kick to his head while he's down but Sonic got out of the way avoiding a long term injury, he gets back on his feet, he tries to use his spin dash on Jet but he kicks him to the corner, sonic was stunned Jet saw the opening and charge at a defenseless Sonic, but before he landed his attack, Sonic quickly got up and super kicked Jet right in his beak (he lost a few teeth too) and fell on his knees and then fell over, she was out….or dead.

"Here is your winner, Sonic The Hedgehog"

Sonic bowed to the crowd as he went backstage where his friends congratulated Sonic 'nice job out there Sonic, Said Gerald 'thanks, just a few more fight for me and then I'm the finals, who will face?' asked Sonic 'I think you and I know who you're gonna face' said Gerald 'we'll see about that, pal' Said Sonic

Sonic is moving on to the next round, if he's in the finals could he been facing Gerald? only one way to find out

The Next fight is Rouge Vs Knuckles and that will be the end of the first round and the first day

Read and review

PLEASEEEEEE!!!!!


	8. Rouge VS Knuckles

Sonic Tournament part 8

Let me just recap for you readers just what happen

Shadow defeated Orchid

Silver defeated Amy

Blaze defeated Tails

Sally defeated Wave

Gerald defeated Storm

Sonic defeated Jet

Now there is only fight left for that one spot in the second round it time…

"Next fight Rouge VS Knuckles"

"Backstage"

'oh come on why do I face her, it should be Gerald not me' said Knuckles 'nah I don't think so, this way I'll see if you got what it takes to fight like a madman' said Gerald 'I'll be more then a madman' said Knuckles 'not against me your not' Said Rouge from behind 'let's see what you got batgirl' said Knuckles

they both headed out there to the squared circle they, knuckles was focused he was ready, as well as Rouge,

Are you ready? FIGHT!!

The fight begins Rouge starts throwing kicks to Knuckles' ribs, he tries to blocks her kicks and counters with his punch, throwing punch after punch after punch Knuckles thinks he got the final spot for the second round secured but then something happen, the light in the arena go out everything was pitch dark 'Hey you turned off the lights' Said Knuckles, trying to figure out where to move he fell to the ground from a blind attack he couldn't see what he was trying to cover up but it was no use, one shot to his head, he was out cold, as soon as the lights came back on the crowd saw in the center of the ring Rouge standing over Knuckles he was bloodied and bruised he wasn't moving, paramedics came rushing in to check on Knuckles he was still breathing but badly hurt he didn't even open his eyes to see Rouge just smirk at his and say 'well Knuckie I guess it shows that being a bat is just too good to be true see you in the hospital' Said Rouge as she winks at her defeated opponent and returns to the back

As she got to the back she received weird looks from the gang, including Gerald who said 'what the hell was that?' asked Gerald 'what I didn't do nothing, I'm a good girl' said Rouge who walks to Gerald and said 'soon it will be you and me in the finals' said Rouge 'we'll see about that' said Gerald

So Rouge has taken the final spot in the second round after blind siding Knuckles and now if seems that Gerald has to worry about not only Sonic but Rouge as well what will happen next

Stay tune for the next chapter


	9. End Of Day One

Sonic Tournament part 9 end of day one

Well the first round is in the books Rouge earned the final spot by defeating Knuckles, it was 5pm and the fans were leaving the arena, as for the gang they headed out as well, Sonic, Gerald, Blaze and Sally headed to the coffee shop after their battles, 'oh man I tell you I'm so sore right now' said Sally 'same here Jet took me to the limit' said Gerald 'well I felt great, no injuries or nothing' Said Gerald 'you know I'd watch out for the rogues now Gerald, after what you did to Storm, they'll find a way to get you back' said Blaze 'yeah but you better watch out for Tails, I know he doesn't know yet that he lost to you, but if he finds out, you better run no offense' said Sonic 'I still can't believe Knuckles is out, how the hell can he be beaten by Rouge of all people, it couldn't been me, Shadow, or even Silver, but Rouge oh man' Said Gerald 'but Rouge cheated though the lights went out of the arena and since Rouge is a bat she could see in the dark, and easily destroyed Knuckles, so all and all it wasn't fair to say the least' Said Sally 'how bout Shadow and Orchid, now at first I taught Orchid had a chance against Shadow but it proves to show you that you can't let Shadow find a weak spot, like her ribs' Said Gerald 'was she okay after the fight?' said Blaze 'yeah she was I talked to her before we left, she has a little crush on Shadow' said Sonic 'What are you serious?' Said Sally 'that's right Sal maybe Shad might go after another girl, do you want him to do that?' asked Blaze 'of course not, He's was mine first, Orchid should go after someone else, like Gerald' said Sally 'Hey what the fuck?' said Gerald 'watch your fucking mouth' Said Sonic 'oh fuck me' said Gerald 'god damn it, fuck!' said Sonic 'hey how bout Sliver & Amy' Asked Sally 'you know if it wasn't for me Amy wouldn't have never fought Silver, even though she lost as least she fought right?' said Gerald 'oh yeah, but I'm most thankful that Amy is out at least I don't have to worry about her breathing down my neck' said Sonic

'hey I gotta ask how many of us made it to the second round?' asked Blaze 'well there's shadow, silver, sonic, sally, rouge, you and me' said Gerald 'hey wait a minute there should be one more there's only seven of us' Said Sonic 'yeah your right, unless one of us gets a buy' said Sally 'that's not fair, neither one of us should get a buy' Said Gerald, somehow I think the pres has something to do with this, he might have something up his sleeve, you don't think a surprise opponent will appear do you?' asked Sally 'I don't know Sal, maybe that might be the case, but as least we get a week off to heal up, not for me though, I feel great, said Gerald

'Just then Shadow Silver & Rouge walk in and see their friends sitting down at a table, they join them. 'hey guys, what's going on?' asked Rouge 'nothing really we just talking about our fights' said Gerald 'you know if I face Sonic that prize is mine' Said Shadow 'dream on Shad you might get past Sonic, but not me you won't' Said Gerald 'so how many of us are left?' asked Silver 'well there only 7 of us, but there should be one more opponent cause all of us has to fight in the second round, no one get a buy' said Sonic 'if there is a secret fighter who is it?' asked Blaze 'I don't know, you could be anybody,' Said Gerald 'you know G I can't believe what you did to Storm, that was messed up, you gave him an FU and the STFU' said Rouge 'what about you, you kicked Knuckles to the curve, did you shoot out the lights in the arena' asked Sonic 'well let's just say I have a little help from a friend' Said Rouge 'really who?' asked Gerald 'hmm, hmm, hmm I'm not going tell you, you gotta guess who?' said Rouge 'do I know this person? Asked Gerald 'you might say so' said Rouge.

Oh man what's next, Who shut off the lights when Rouge beat Knuckles?

Will there be a mystery opponent in the tournament?

Stay tune

Day two (hey that rhymes) is coming up in the next chapter


	10. Sally VS Shadow

Sonic Tournament part 10

A week has passed since the first day of the tournament, it was the second day now, only

7 fighters remained: Sonic, Gerald Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Sally & Rouge, but however

one opponent is absence from the tournament, knowing that their should be 8 fighters,

people are thinking who is the 8th fighter, the fans made their way in the arena, with

anticipation, their held up signs with the fighters name that they are cheering for like

'sonic rules' blaze will you marry me' 'Shadow is the man' something like that, so

anyway here you go the second starts….right now

The announcers draws out a pair of card, 'first fight Shadow VS Sally'

'Backstage'

'oh no why did this had to happen, I can't fight him' Said Sally 'remember what I said

Sally if we had to face off against each other, don't hold back, listen to me I know you

didn't want this but you must try, don't just chicken out' Said Shadow as he walk headed

to the square circle, Sally had no other choice but to go though with this,

She made her out to the square circle, looking very nervous as she walked down the ramp

And entered the ring, she looked at shadow who quietly said 'don't back down'

'Are you ready? FIGHT!!!'

Shadow didn't waste no time in throwing chaos spears at Sally all she did was dodge the

shots, she knew he wasn't gonna quit, so sally came to realize she had to fight, so she ran

up to shadow and kicked him to the ground, shadow just smiled at her knowing she is

doing the right thing, she then was going to land a few punches to his head but Shadow

was too quick, he shot up and kick her off him trying to recover Sally stood up and and

ran towards Shadow for another attack but Shadow ended it by throwing a Chaos spear

that nailed her, she fell to the ground and didn't get up,

'Here is your winner, Shadow

Shadow has defeated Sally, he was also proud of her for not backing down, he went down

to her side to check on her, she still having moved since she was Knocked out, he picked

her up and carried her to the back to receive some medical attention, for safely reasons

she was taken to hospital just to make sure she's okay, Shadow felt a little bad for hurting

Sally too much but he also knows that she needs to stand up for herself he quietly said to

himself 'you know she'll become a great fighter someday, I'm proud of her' With that Shadow moves on to the semi finals but who will he face?

Sorry to keep this short, I'm trying to do a chapter a day

Next fight in the next Chapter!


	11. Blaze VS Silver

Sonic Tournament part 11

So far only one fighter is moving on to the semi finals and that is Shadow with his victory over Sally, now it's time for the next fight, the announcer draws out two cards and shouts in the Microphone 'next fight Silver VS Blaze'

'Backstage'

Silver didn't say anything he just sighs knowing that he had to fight Blaze next 'looks likes it me and you Blaze' said Silver 'yeah I know, I hope you do better then Tails' Said Blaze who shared a chuckle with Silver, now both of them got serious and they made their way out to the squared circle they wait for the call.

'Are you ready? FIGHT!!!

They waste no time exchanging blow after blow to each other, Silver was pretty much on the upper hand as he used his PK power on Blaze he picked her up and slammed her down, she got up and shot a fireball at Silver he got up wincing a little from the attack he then used his powers to pick her up but Blaze was trying to run around Silver trying not to get caught in the PK control, Blaze then went up from behind and kicked Silver from the back, he fell to the floor trying to get up but felt a great sharp pain in his back like there was so much force pushing him down, he looked to see Blaze on his back she then grabs his neck and start pulling it up, Silver notices that Blaze got a good hold on his arm she was giving him a crossface (from wrestling) Silver was screaming in pain he couldn't break free he also couldn't tap to Blaze, he didn't want to end up like Tails, he endured the pain knowing that his arm will break up he uses his legs to stand up, with all his strength he lifted Blaze as she is still holding on to his neck and arm with all he's got he fell backwards that made Blaze hit her head on the mat she was lying there motionless, Silver on the other hand was on one knee trying to stand up while favoring his back, as he got up he heard the fans cheered and heard the words he wanted to hear.

'Here is your winner Silver the Hedgehog'

Silver couldn't stand for long, he fell to the ground near Blaze, she open her eyes and looked at Silver 'you fought good silver' she said quietly as she blacked out both Silver & Blaze were unconscious they were both taken to hospital immediately, they were now the 5th and 6th fighter from the tournament to end up in the hospital, but with Silver injured Sonic & Gerald are thinking 'if he's injury then who will take his place' Asked Gerald 'hey we don't know if the injury is bad we have to wait for the doctor's call' said Sonic, just then somebody walks up to them holding a cordless phone the woman says it's Dr. Powers, Gerald was the one to take the call.

'Hello Dr. Powers, uh huh, uh huh, how badly is it? Oh my, that is awful, so there's no way he can continue, I see and what about Blaze? Oh boy that might just suck completely, well thank you Doctor. (Click)'

Sonic then spoke up 'well what happen?' 'Silver suffered a sprained neck, dislocated shoulder, and back sprain, he needs surgery on his shoulder, doc says he's out he can't go on' 'and what about Blaze?' 'She suffered a concussion when she went head first when Silver slammed her' 'so that means there will only be three fighters in the semis right?' 'I think so yeah, I mean Shadow is already in, Silver can't fight on, and the only fighters that are left to fight are me, you, Rouge, and the mystery opponent, who is the mystery opponent?' 'I don't know but who ever it is might have be the one that helped Rouge win over Knuckles' if that's the case then who is it?' 'Well all we know is that Rouge says I know her from somewhere, but where?'

Meanwhile the announcer is drawing out two more cards 'Next fight Sonic VS…..'

Who is Sonic going to fight next, will it be Gerald? Find out next Chapter.


	12. Sonic Vs

Sonic Tournament Part 12

Last time on Sonic tournament, Blaze went up against Silver, they fought on and on until Silver was able to get the upper hand at the end and defeated her, but however his victory was short lived after the fight Silver collapsed to the ground and was rush to hospital along with Blaze, he suffered a dislocated shoulder that would require surgery, blaze suffered a concussion, they would be back to normal in about a month, after receiving the update from the medical doctors Sonic & Gerald were thinking what would happen now that Silver is out, will there be a replacement who knows, anyway back to the story, last part Sonic was getting ready to fight next his name was called out, but who was he facing. Was it Gerald?

"Next Fight: Sonic the Hedgehog VS…..

'Who the hell is it' Asked Sonic 'it better not be me!!' said Gerald

"Nitara"

Back stage Gerald & Sonic said at the same thing 'WHAT THE FUCK!?)' They couldn't believe it, they knew Nitara but why is she in the tournament, 'I have to face her but she a vampire bat, she got good fighting skills but she wants blood' Said Sonic 'well buddy see you in the next round ….. I hope' said Gerald

Sonic walked to the squared circle very uneasy, as he's entered the ring he looked around to see if Nitara had show up she didn't entered thought the curtains but she enters from the ceiling of the arena she floated down to the ring using her wings, as she touch ground she gave Sonic a playful smirk and said 'hey there blue boy, did you miss me, how is Gerald and your cute fox friend' 'oh shit this sucks for me' said Sonic

Are you ready? FIGHT!!!

This wasn't going to be a easy fight for Sonic, not only is he facing the mystery opponent but it's Nitara, Sonic knew she was the one that helped Rouge win over Knuckles so he had to be focused he can't be distracted, Nitara just looks at him not even trying, she's just playing around with Sonic, every time she got close to him Sonic would back away quickly thinking she would bite him 'what's she trying to do kill me' said Sonic knowing that she's got an advantaged over Sonic, just then as Sonic was trying to move out of the way of Nitara he tripped and fell to the ground Nitara quickly got on top of him and pinned him down, 'give up big boy or I'll punish you' she said in a playful tone, as Sonic struggled to break free from Nitara leaned over to Sonic's neck and started licking it know what would come next she would sink her teeth in his neck 'this won't hurt, much'

Said Nitara, she then proceeded to bite the fuck out of sonic neck, he tried to push her away but Nitara was a little too strong, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer sonic was losing power to hold off Nitara he gave up and just blacks out, he felt something sharp enter into his neck area he knew he was dead but just then the lights go out again but this time it's not Nitara who shut them out, suddenly punches and kicks could be heard but no one can't see anything what the heck is happening, a minute later the lights come back on, sonic was holding his neck from Nitara's bite but that wasn't really the problem, the problem was 'what the hell happen to Nitara' asked Sonic as he got up while holding his neck, Nitara was lying unconscious eyes closed not moving, looking confused then ever Sonic looked around to find answers but was cut off by someone saying

'Here is your winner Sonic the Hedgehog'

Sonic won but who help him, while standing where he is he glances over to the entrance he seed his friend knuckles standing there with his arms folded and a smirk across his face, Sonic then realize that it was Knuckles that helped him, Knuckles knew he had to get revenge on Nitara for costing him a shot at the grand prize, so this was the way to do it, Knuckles then headed to the back while Sonic was still standing in the ring, he looked over Nitara he gave a small nod to her and headed to the back with thunderous applauses and cheers.

Sonic is in the Semi Finals but who will join him & Shadow, the next fight will be Rouge VS Gerald and that will conclude the end of day Two.


	13. Rouge VS Gerald

Sonic Tournament Part 13

So far only three are in the semi finals, Sonic, Shadow & Silver, but Silver unfortunately will not be in the semis, after his fight with Blaze Silver suffered a dislocated shoulder and will need surgery to repair, Shadow easily beat Sally, Sonic was put to the test against Nitara but with a little help from Knuckles he too is moving on, who will join them? There is only one fight left for the 2nd round, it is Rouge VS Gerald

Not needed for the intro, Gerald knew he was next he looked at Rouge who gave Gerald a smirk and said 'well this must be destiny, me and you together, but only one of us will move on, I hope you give a good fight Gerald, unlike knuckie, see you out there, big boy'

As she made her way out to the ring, Gerald then eyed Sonic & Shadow and went to them and said 'I don't care which one of you I have to face in the semis, cause I'll take you both out of your game' sonic then said 'good luck out there, bro' 'Shadow then said 'if you're lucky and you beat Rouge, what makes you think you'll get past me' he then countered 'cause I whooped your ass once, I'll do it again' with that he made his way out. His theme song was playing as he was walking down the aisle, as he was walking to the ring he pointed at Rouge like he did to Storm in the first round, he entered the ring not taking his eyes off Rouge, he was focused ready to fight.

Are you ready? FIGHT!!!

As the match started Rouge started the attacked by using her spin kicks, but it has no effect on Gerald he just smirks at her 'is that all you got Rouge? You're a spy and you can't fight, come on get serious' Said Gerald, Rouge wasn't taking that comment as a joke she was furious and started to improve her attack, she started to use whirlwind attacks, Gerald just quickly dodges it, she then tried the attack again, she was a fool Gerald then did a flying kick to Rouge that sent her….well flying. She hit the turn buckle and fell on her knees and Gerald was about to go for the finisher Rouge then used her nails to scratch Gerald's right arm, blood was dripping out Gerald didn't even show one sign of weakness he just stare at Rouge while the blood was dripping from his arm to the ground, Rouge was shocked she made a dent to him but nothing good came out of it, Gerald gave Rouge a sly smile, he then said 'what the matter rouge afraid?' Rouge then didn't think twice to dash towards Gerald, it was a costly move, as Rouge was about to attack him Gerald Picked up Rouge and gave her a FU, she laid on the ground knocked out,

'Here is your Winner, Gerald Rogan'

Gerald Won the match and will be heading to the final four, as he was celebrating his victory Rouge got up and stood behind Gerald who didn't even know she was standing behind him until he turn around, she scared him when he turned, but Rouge didn't attack him she just smirked and grabbed him and….kissed him after about 10 seconds they broke off the kiss, Gerald was the first to question 'what the hell was that for?' Rouge then smiled and said 'that's for winning, good luck in the next round' she said as she winked at him, they both saluted the fans and went to the back, as they got there Sonic & Shadow glare at Gerald who glared right back at them 'if you want some, come get some' Said Gerald ' if I want some, I'll take it' Said Shadow 'same goes here, even though you beat Rouge, you're gonna have to kill me to beat me said Sonic 'we'll see about that, Sonic' Said Gerald

Gerald is moving on to the semi finals, he'll have a tough time against Sonic & Shadow but will he overcome the odds and beat both of them? That's is for round two next chapter will be the end of day 2,


	14. End Of Day Two

Sonic Tournament Part 14 end of day two

Day two has come to a end, the fans were exiting the arena, as for Sonic & his gang they made their way out as well and went to Green Hills, as they got there Sonic was the first to speak up 'So G now that your in, who do want to face next me or Shadow' 'hey I don't care who I face next, if I face Shadow next, it would set up the greatest fight anyone has ever seen, brother VS brother, Sonic VS Gerald in the finals' said Gerald 'speaking of the next round, if Silver is out who will be taking his place' Asked Rouge

'well that I don't know, but it would be Silver's choice, knowing it won't be Blaze who would it be?' asked Gerald 'it could be someone from the first round I think, maybe it one of the Babylon Rogues' said Sonic 'can you imagine, me VS all three Rogues, I would fucking kill them' said Gerald 'yeah and I bet you that Storm is out of hospital and hitting the gym, pumping some iron' said Shadow 'yeah, anyway I was shocked that I had to face Nitara, how the hell did she come here if she was in Edenia'

Asked Sonic 'Maybe she used the portal, I don't know, look all that matter is that only four are left, I beat Storm in the first round, if Sonic Or even Knuckles for that matter had to face Storm they would have been taken to the limit, I just fought like an animal I just started to attack and never let up, Rouge was a little easy cause she uses kicks so it was easy' said Gerald 'oh really, care to have a rematch?' asked Rouge 'any time' Said Gerald 'not a fighting rematch ;)' said Rouge 'oh dear' said Gerald

Just then Nitara and Orchid join the others 'hey guys how's it going?' asked Orchid who walks up to Shadow, 'uh nothing' said Shadow, 'Nitara you got a lot of explaining to do, why did you enter the contest' asked Gerald 'well when I found out that you and Sonic were in it, I just had to join, cause I though it would be fun, and it was.' Said Nitara

'but one thing is troubling me why did you help Rouge win over Knuckles?' asked Sonic 'well she asked me, I can't say no to my best friend, besides she said that if I helped her she'll give me you' said Nitara 'gee thanks Rouge' said Gerald sarcastically no problem sweetie' Said Rouge

So they all chatted away about the second day of the tournament. Orchid was pretty much brushing herself all over Shadow he didn't mind at all, but there was one person who was watching from a distance that was annoyed with it, 'how dare she take my Shadow and have her way with him, she won't get away with it, Shadow was mine first, she'll get the hell beat out of her when I see her face to face, Orchid hands off my man' Said Sally

Yikes it seems that Sally doesn't like Orchid all over Shadow, what will she do? Coming up next chapter the semi finals who will fight next? Who will replace Sliver? next stay tune day three is coming up!!


	15. Shadow VS Gerald

Sonic Tournament: Part 15

Sonic Tournament: Part 15

First off I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I finished my last story finally and can get back to this story

It is now day three and there was only four fighters left Sonic, Gerald, Shadow and Silver but Silver will not be competing instead he will find a replacement for him everybody was entering the arena for the third day of the tournament the announcer was drawing out two cards and it read 'next up Shadow Hedgehog Vs Gerald Rogan'

"Backstage"

'Oh shit look you won't face me until the next sucka' Sonic said 'when I beat Shadow your next' said Gerald 'whoa hold on a minute there G, you think you can beat me' shadow asked 'I know I can, I whipped yo ass once I'll do again' Gerald said 'bring it on bitch' Shadow said. They walked out to square circle they both wanted the spot in the finals.

"Are You Ready? FIGHT"

They charge at each other with fence power Shadow seem to have the upper hand he

kicked Gerald in arm the one that Rouge scratched him in, he favor that arm, he went in

for an attack and landed a big kick to Shadow chest 'what the matter Shadow, can't take

the beating?' he smirked 'Heh, I'll show you beating' he said Shadow then charge up

some power and unleashed chaos spears Gerald quickly dodge them more and more

Shadow fired more and more Gerald dodge them, but then however one of the spears

caught Gerald in the chest, he went down on one knee while clutching his chest, Shadow

just smiled 'sorry bro this is the end for you, that prize is mine

Shadow was getting ready to finish off Gerald as soon as was charging at Gerald when

Suddenly he stop in mid-moment when we look straight ahead of him he saw an angry

and pissed Sally walked up to the square circle and she shout to Shadow 'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH ORCHID?' she shouted 'what are you talking about'

Shadow asked 'Don't play dumb with me Shad, I saw you with Orchid and the other, I

saw how she was brushing herself on you, when I get my hands on her, I will beat her to

death' Sally said 'oh I gotta see this'

Shadow was so amused that he didn't even turn to see Gerald shaking his leg

Getting ready to strike, as Shadow turned around he fell victim to some Sweet Chin

Music as Gerald caught him right in his jaw, he was knocked out.

"Here is your winner Gerald Rogan"

Gerald finally defeated Shadow but with a tiny bit of help from Sally, as Sally was

looking at Shadow she didn't turn to see Orchid tackling her from behind, 'you're going to

do what to me bitch' Orchid shouted. Gerald quickly left for the back knowing he didn't

want to interfere with those two. Orchid & Sally slugged it out exchanging blows,

Shadow awoken from his daze to see the two girls who's fighting for his heart well

fighting, Shadow knows he doesn't want to cause trouble so he walks away slowing from

them, but then that was a huge mistake the girls stop fighting each other and look at

Shadow they notice he's near the entrance and is walking away slowing without thinking

both Sally & Orchid chase after him 'oh crap now I know how Sonic feels when he's

being chased by Amy' he said he runs past Gerald and bolts out of the arena as the two

girls follow him 'too bad for him' Gerald said 'G that was something, you beat Shadow

but I don't understand is how are you still standing before me you look like you been

shot' Sonic said 'I had worse, well Sonic it all coming together you need to win your

match next, then we would make history brother Vs brother how does that sound' asked

Gerald 'that's sound amazing I can't wait, but the only question is though is that who the

hell I'm I facing I know it's not Silver but who did he pick?' asked Sonic 'beats me he

could of chosen anybody, but it doesn't matter who ever he choose I can beat them'

Wow can Sonic beat anybody, well were about to find out next chapter who will Sonic face in the next round, will he face Gerald in the finals find out next time

Read & review ;)


	16. Sonic Vs ?

Sonic Tournament Part 16

Knowing that Gerald was in the finals Sonic had to beat who ever Silver choose Sonic

wasted no time in heading to the square circle waiting for his opponent to come out as he

was standing there the crowd was chanting his name Sonic applauded the crowd for

showing their support just then he noticed a figure standing near the entrance he look

closely to see 'Amy, what the hell are you back here' he shouted 'guess who your

opponent is going to be Sonic' she shouted back 'oh really who' 'Me' 'WHAT you got to

be kidding me Silver chose you as my opponent, oh my god Silver is a pussy' Sonic

remarked 'hey don't you dare talk to him like that he very sweet unlike you' Amy said

'so why don't you chase him instead of me' Sonic asked 'I think I might do that' Amy

'YES FREEDOM AT LAST' as Sonic was gloating on with freedom Amy took the

chance and charged at Sonic 'I won't let's Silver down' she said as she held her hammer

tight with her hands, Sonic waited for the right moment and super kicked Amy right

between her eyes she fell like an sack of potatoes and blood started coming from her

nose.

Here is your winner Sonic The Hedgehog

Sonic didn't wait for them to announce his name as the victor he was already at the back

already on the phone

Si: Hello?

So: Silver what the hell did you do man

Si: what?

So: why would you send Amy as your replacement

Si: did she win

So: against me she wouldn't be lucky if she even struck me even once

Si: oh shit

So: looks like you blew your chance Silver

Si: so what so did you

So: dude I'm moving on to the final

Si: I don't mean the tournament I mean Amy

So: have you been smoking weed lately

Si: no, I like Amy

So: dude as long as you keep her away from me I'm happy

Si: fine then, later

So: later

Gerald went up to him 'so you fought Amy' asked Gerald 'what you have a problem with

that?'

well yes I do, how come you got an easy opponent and I had to fight Shadow?' 'I don't

know blame Silver it was his fault that he chose Amy not me'

'wait a minute Silver Chose Amy to fight for him?' 'yeah I couldn't believe it, that was

fucked up' 'so now it's me and you' Gerald said 'oh yea I can't wait in about half a hour

we gonna see who takes the prize which will be me!' sonic said 'oh no were not going

thought this again we wins, wins, that all there too it, I won't back down Sonic I will give

everything I got' 'same here bro good luck against me if there is one person that can tame

me that you' 'if there one person that could tame me if you Sonic, so with that said made

the best man win or brother in this case!!

The two shake hands, now it the moment of truth who will take the grand prize will it be Gerald or Sonic stay tune final Chapter coming up

Sorry to keep this short!!


End file.
